The Glorious Butranekh
'' |image= |imagecaption=Jeff, Janine and FeliaImage from OV Guide |series=Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) |production= |producer(s)= |story= |script=Charlie Higson |director=Charlie Higson |imdbref=tt0682586 |cast=See Credits Page |previous_production= |next_production= |episode=RAH 2000 S02E06 |airdate=3 November 2001 |previous_release=Marshall and Snellgrove |next_release=Two Can Play at That Game |story_date(s)= |previous_story= |next_story= }} Plot Jeff answers a call for help from former secretary Felia Siderova, a Latvian woman, whose husband and infant son have gone missing. Following the trail back to Latvia, Randall and Hopkirk and Jeannie discover that Felia's husband has been killed, and that her son has been taken by a cult, who believe him to be the reincarnation of an ancient war lord called Butranekh. In his efforts to track down the gang Jeff is caught, along with porn actress Pola Dawn, and taken to the cult's headquarters. It's in situations like these that Marty's help is most appreciated.IMDB Cast *Vic Reeves - Marty *Bob Mortimer - Jeff *Tom Baker - Prof. Wyvern *Emilia Fox - Jeannie *Pauline Quirke - Felia Siderova *Anna Korwin - Anna Rublov *Brana Bajic - Assassin *Tina Tutkova - Pola Sunset *Michael Sarne - Anatolys, Gangster *Armen Gregory - Yuri *Joe Montana - Butranekh *Velibor Topic - Driver *Boris Isarov - Immigration Officer *Magdalena Buznea - First Crone *Izabella Telezynska - Second Crone *Charlie Higson - Brian - Client with Lost Dog (uncredited) *Goran Kostic - Sergei (uncredited)]] =Episode Crew= Produced By *Analisa Barreto - Co-Producer *Josh Dynevor - Line Producer *Charlie Higson - Producer *Sophie Siegle - Associate Producer *Simon Wright - Executive Producer *Original Music By Murray Gold *Cinematography By John Ignatius *Film Editing By Ronan Hyder *Production Design By Simon Waters *Costume Design By June Nevin *Jay Arthur - First Assistant Director *Colin Chapman - Supervising Sound Editor *Yoko Ishiguro - Digital Artist *Åsa Svedberg - Digital Artist *Adam Coles - Focus Puller *Colin Price - Electrician *John Sturt - Electrician *Film Editing By Antal Kovacs *Liz Bunton - Production Manager *Peter Rutherford - Production Buyer *Sefi Carmel - Foley Mixer *Paul Mcfadden - Adr Editor *Alan Snelling - Sound Re-Recording Mixer *David Mcgeary - Special Effects *Nick P. Phillips - Special Effects Technician *Ed Smith - Special Effects Supervisor *Antony Bluff - Visual Effects Producer *Jim Bowers - 3D Animator *Ciaran Crowley - Visual Effects *Paul J. Franklin - CGI Supervisor: Double Negative Ltd *Gavin Graham - Technical Director: Series 2 *Pete Hanson - Studio Manager: Double Negative *Matthew Holben - Visual Effects Supervisor: Double Negative *Rudi Holzapfel - Compositor: Double Negative *Elie Jamaa - Technical Director *Jody Johnson - Digital Compositor *Jesper Kjölsrud - Digital Effects Artist *Andrew Lockley - Digital Compositor: Series 2 *Julian Mann - Digital Effects Artist *Fay Mcconkey - Visual Effects Producer: Double Negative *Charlie Noble - Visual Effects Supervisor *Giuliano Dionisio Vigano' - Digital Artist (Season 2) *Steve Macpherson - Technical Operations Manager: Double Negative (Uncredited) *Marios Theodosi - Digital Compositor (Uncredited) *Martin Foley - Camera Operator *Amy Gilliam - Clapper Loader Dailies *Rupert Power - Steadicam Operator *Alan Stewart - Additional Cinematographer: Second Unit *Tammo Van Hoorn - Focus Puller: Second Unit *Gerald Morris - Assistant Editor *David Arnold - Composer: Title Theme *Julie Brown - Script Supervisor *Pat Karam - Location Manager *Sarah Kaye - Production Accountant *Rica Seeto - Assistant Accountant *Amanda Wilkie - Production Coordinator =References= Category:Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) Category:Season 2 Category:episodes